


His Other Side

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer's devil face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: He'd been acting strange all night, certainly not his usual social self. You were worried but to preoccupied making sure his party was going alright to confront him. Until you saw him sneaking away.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	His Other Side

This wasn't your idea of a fun night, surrounded by people, bumping into strangers, but you went along with it anyway. You kept busy though, helping some of the servers hand out drinks, or replacing snacks when rations were running low. However, your gaze would always wander back to your boyfriend.

It was a well-known fact that Lucifer loved to have parties. He prided himself on his reputation for always throwing the greatest parties. This one should have been no different. The increasingly outgoing devil had even closed down Lux for this private party, which you had told him was pointless with how many uninvited guests had shown up. 

Lucifer being Lucifer had merely brushed off your response and proclaimed loudly over the music.

_'The more the merrier!'_

That had earned him a round of cheers from the increasing crowd, and an eye roll from yourself, but at least he was having a good time. Or so, you had thought. As the night went on, you noticed he looked a little less happy, looking around as if searching for an escape. 

"Y/N?"

You turned your head a moment to give Linda, who you had been in engaged in a conversation with, a quick glance. Your attention was quickly drawn back to Lucifer's retreating form. He was leaving his own party.

The Lucifer Morningstar, was bailing on a party. Something was definitely wrong.

"Can you excuse me for a moment, I need to check on Lucifer."

She smiled a little, nodding as you slipped away. He had already disappeared from sight when you finally managed to get through the dense crowd of people. You suspected he had most likely gone up to penthouse.

~

"Lucifer?" 

Everything was dark when you stepped out of the penthouse, and there was no sign of Lucifer. Your steps were cautious, and slow as you ventured further into the dark room.

"Just need a moment darling, I'll be down soon."

You saw his silhouette by the fireplace, but couldn't make out much more. His voice sounded strained, and you took a few more steps into the penthouse, drawing closer to him.

"Stop!"

His voice was loud and stern, freezing you to your spot. He'd never yelled at you before, not like that.

"Lucifer, what's wrong."

You half expected him not to reply, and the short silence that followed your question only reassuring your assumption. But then he did and his voice was so quiet you almost didn't hear him.

"Go back to the party, I'll join you just as soon as I can."

You frowned, slowly approaching his dark figure, that sat in the light less room.

"I will, when you tell me what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself right now." 

He didn't answer this time, didn't move, you couldn't even hear him breathing.

"I'm going to turn on the lights."

That got almost an immediate reaction from him. 

"No, don't!"

He jumped to his feet, trying to stop you but it was too late. As light flooded the room, you saw the reason for his behavior, and you froze. His hand gripping your wrist in a delayed attempt to keep you from touching the light switch.

"Lucifer... what..."

His face was burnt and red, his skin rough and distorted. While you had seen his devil face many times, it was only ever flashes, quick glimpses that were gone when you blinked. Now, you had a perfect view, his devil face on full display for you to see.

"You should have left the lights off." 

His voice was bitter, and he released your wrist taking a few steps away from you. He wouldn't meet your eye, and you realized you were holding your breath. Lucifer visibly jerked when he heard the shuddering breath you let out, mistaking the noise for fear.

"Are you okay?"

He clearly hadn't been expecting that question, or even the calmness you had in your voice. He stared at you, as if you'd suddenly grown a second head. You approached him, stopping just a few inches from him.

"Did something happen?"

"Who knows, perhaps the stress of everything, or maybe dear old Dad has finally snapped." Lucifer bit out viciously.

You frowned, not missing the way he refused to even look in your direction.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He seemed to have trouble processing your question or more accurately your response to the situation.

"Are you not disgusted?"

You shook your head and smiled a little.

"I don't scare you? Do you not think I'm a monster?"

You tilted your head, looking confused by his questions. 

"Why would I? You're still you, still my Lucifer, aren't you?" 

He seemed apprehensive, like he wanted to believe you but didn't want to get his hopes up. Like it was all a cruel trick, and you would turn on him at any second.

"Perhaps we should have your eyes checked." He joked lightly.

Despite his teasing you could still see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I don't care what you look like Lucifer, I mean it doesn't hurt, but that's not the only reason I love you."

You lifted your hands, softly running your fingers over the rough texture of his charred skin. He stared at you surprised, and you smiled up at him.

"We'll figure this out."

Lucifer softly placed his hands over yours, closing his eyes as he leaned into your touch. 

"And if we can't?" He questioned, quietly.

"Then we'll take it one step at a time, but I'm not going to abandon you, not because of this, not because of anything."

His body noticeably relaxed into your touch, happy you were able to put some of his worries at ease. His face slowly morphed back into his handsome appearance, his smooth skin cool against your fingertips. 

"There's my handsome devil."

His eyes searched your face, looking for any hint of fear or repulsion, but he found none. You were caught off guard for a moment, when he pulled you into his arms, holding you like you were his lifeline.

"You're to perfect for me."

You laughed a little, wrapping your arms around him.

"I was just about to say that to you."

He scoffed, his chest shaking a little with his laughter, and you smiled once more.

"I love you Lucifer, nasty bits and all."

This wasn't your idea of a fun night, surrounded by people, bumping into strangers, but you went along with it anyway. You kept busy though, helping some of the servers hand out drinks, or replacing snacks when rations were running low. However, your gaze would always wander back to your boyfriend.

It was a well-known fact that Lucifer loved to have parties. He prided himself on his reputation for always throwing the greatest parties. This one should have been no different. The increasingly outgoing devil had even closed down Lux for this private party, which you had told him was pointless with how many uninvited guests had shown up. 

Lucifer being Lucifer had merely brushed off your response and proclaimed loudly over the music.

_'The more the merrier!'_

That had earned him a round of cheers from the increasing crowd, and an eye roll from yourself, but at least he was having a good time. Or so, you had thought. As the night went on, you noticed he looked a little less happy, looking around as if searching for an escape. 

"Y/N?"

You turned your head a moment to give Linda, who you had been in engaged in a conversation with, a quick glance. Your attention was quickly drawn back to Lucifer's retreating form. He was leaving his own party.

The Lucifer Morningstar, was bailing on a party. Something was definitely wrong.

"Can you excuse me for a moment, I need to check on Lucifer."

She smiled a little, nodding as you slipped away. He had already disappeared from sight when you finally managed to get through the dense crowd of people. You suspected he had most likely gone up to penthouse.

~

"Lucifer?" 

Everything was dark when you stepped out of the penthouse, and there was no sign of Lucifer. Your steps were cautious, and slow as you ventured further into the dark room.

"Just need a moment darling, I'll be down soon."

You saw his silhouette by the fireplace, but couldn't make out much more. His voice sounded strained, and you took a few more steps into the penthouse, drawing closer to him.

"Stop!"

His voice was loud and stern, freezing you to your spot. He'd never yelled at you before, not like that.

"Lucifer, what's wrong."

You half expected him not to reply, and the short silence that followed your question only reassuring your assumption. But then he did and his voice was so quiet you almost didn't hear him.

"Go back to the party, I'll join you just as soon as I can."

You frowned, slowly approaching his dark figure, that sat in the light less room.

"I will, when you tell me what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself right now." 

He didn't answer this time, didn't move, you couldn't even hear him breathing.

"I'm going to turn on the lights."

That got almost an immediate reaction from him. 

"No, don't!"

He jumped to his feet, trying to stop you but it was too late. As light flooded the room, you saw the reason for his behavior, and you froze. His hand gripping your wrist in a delayed attempt to keep you from touching the light switch.

"Lucifer... what..."

His face was burnt and red, his skin rough and distorted. While you had seen his devil face many times, it was only ever flashes, quick glimpses that were gone when you blinked. Now, you had a perfect view, his devil face on full display for you to see.

"You should have left the lights off." 

His voice was bitter, and he released your wrist taking a few steps away from you. He wouldn't meet your eye, and you realized you were holding your breath. Lucifer visibly jerked when he heard the shuddering breath you let out, mistaking the noise for fear.

"Are you okay?"

He clearly hadn't been expecting that question, or even the calmness you had in your voice. He stared at you, as if you'd suddenly grown a second head. You approached him, stopping just a few inches from him.

"Did something happen?"

"Who knows, perhaps the stress of everything, or maybe dear old Dad has finally snapped." Lucifer bit out viciously.

You frowned, not missing the way he refused to even look in your direction.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He seemed to have trouble processing your question or more accurately your response to the situation.

"Are you not disgusted?"

You shook your head and smiled a little.

"I don't scare you? Do you not think I'm a monster?"

You tilted your head, looking confused by his questions. 

"Why would I? You're still you, still my Lucifer, aren't you?" 

He seemed apprehensive, like he wanted to believe you but didn't want to get his hopes up. Like it was all a cruel trick, and you would turn on him at any second.

"Perhaps we should have your eyes checked." He joked lightly.

Despite his teasing you could still see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I don't care what you look like Lucifer, I mean it doesn't hurt, but that's not the only reason I love you."

You lifted your hands, softly running your fingers over the rough texture of his charred skin. He stared at you surprised, and you smiled up at him.

"We'll figure this out."

Lucifer softly placed his hands over yours, closing his eyes as he leaned into your touch. 

"And if we can't?" He questioned, quietly.

"Then we'll take it one step at a time, but I'm not going to abandon you, not because of this, not because of anything."

His body noticeably relaxed into your touch, happy you were able to put some of his worries at ease. His face slowly morphed back into his handsome appearance, his smooth skin cool against your fingertips. 

"There's my handsome devil."

His eyes searched your face, looking for any hint of fear or repulsion, but he found none. You were caught off guard for a moment, when he pulled you into his arms, holding you like you were his lifeline.

"You're to perfect for me."

You laughed a little, wrapping your arms around him.

"I was just about to say that to you."

He scoffed, his chest shaking a little with his laughter, and you smiled once more.

"I love you Lucifer, nasty bits and all."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
